The Heroine of Neverland
by DaughterOfArtemis21
Summary: Years after Wendy and Jane a new girl comes to Never land and according to the fairies in Pixie Hollow she's Peter's soul mate, which is also why he's aged to the age of fifteen years old.


It was a normal day for Peter and the Lost boys, running around and playing tresure hunt, tag, hide and seek, and follow the leader.

As they where marching along two of hooks goons watched them.

"There's Pan." whispered the taller of the two. "What? No,that an't Pan, he's too old to be him." The other said back in a hushed tone as the boys passed them. "It won't matter now their martchin' right to the Captins trap." He snickered as they contined on their way.

Soon they walked into a clearing when the boys asked if they could rest before seeing the Indians so they sat down as Peter strolled around keeping an eye out for troble.

As Peter contined around toodles wandered off to a tree where he thought he saw something, he walked up to it to find Hook and his goons he was about to run back when one of them grabbed him as he screamed out.

Peter herd this and flew over to almost get slashed across the face by Hook's sword. "Ah, Peter Pan how nice is it to se-" He stoped his sentince as soon as he saw Peter looking as a teen ager now rather than the young boy only a few days ago. "Why Pan, you've grown in the last few days." Hook chuckled along with his crew as they pull out their wepons and tie Toodles to a tree a bit to tight for Peter's comfort. "aw, thanks Captin, I didn't think you'd notice my little change." His voice showed no humer any more, it showed annoyence, and anger. "Little? Ha! What I see here is a young man, not a boy." Hook belowed as his crew started going after the lost boys.

Soon Peter and Hook were battling head on 'til Hook triped Peter and he fell Hook was about to strike when a force hit him head on. All Peter saw was a flash of purple,green,and pink. 'We don't have any cretcer like that.' Peter thought as he got up to see Hook fighting with the shadow Peter came closer to see it was a girl around fifteen. Red/brown hair, bright Green eyes, light tan, slight rounded face, pale pink lips, and she was using a dagger like no bodys busniess. "It's you I thought you left her girl." Hook spat out as she cut his cheek. "Ha. You wish Hooky." She said with a large amount of hummer in her light but cheerful voice. "Just what I need another pest to deel with in this horrible place." Hooks voice carried off into the forest as they contiued to fight, soon the Lost boys joined in watching and they kept quiet 'til Hook gave up and ran. "Peter, who's that?" Slightly asked as he pointed to the beautiful stranger. "I donno, but lets find out." They all agreed and steped out of their hiding place as she cleaned her knife. "If your part of his crew, I want you to know i won't think twice about kicking your ass." She sounded annoyed now as they stayed still.

Peter noted that her voice sounded a lot like Wendy's and Jane's. "No, we're The Lost Boy's and this is our leader." The Twins said at the same time like always. "hmp,Lost Boy's, th only time I ever heared that was when my great great grandmum or great gran told me stories of Peter Pan and The Lost Boy's." She pused like she was trying to remember one of them. "So I highly doubt your the Lost Boys." She stood up and faced them, her short hair plastered to her face with the sweat from her sword and knife fight with Hook, her eyes much lighter now than when she was fighting. "B-but we are the Lost Boy's we promise." Nibs told her he studdered a bit as she looked at him. "Okay well then I aready know all of your names then." She said with a small smile. "Really?" Cubby asked excitedly. "Yes. your Cubby, Slightly, Nibs, The Twins," She then picked toodles (Who was cut free by one of the Lost Boy's) who was really happy when she did. "This Is Toodles." She said with a huge smile on her face, Peter watched not saying a word afraid to talk thinking he'd make a fool of himself. "But, I must say I don't remeber 7 lost boys." She turned to him he stood up strait and took off his hat. "Which one are you?" He coughed. "I'm not a Lost Boy." She looked at him as if trying to figure him out. "Then who are you?" He smiled and out his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm Peter Pan, prince of Neverland. At your service ma'am." He bowed a little then he heared the most wonderful thing. Her giggling at him. "Well, , it's nice to finally meet you in person." She Smiled at him as he kissed her hand. "The plegure is all mine." He looked up to see her blushing. He stood up strait to see he's taller than her, he was about to say something when a light came out of no where and hit Peter strait in the chest.

As the Lost Boys watched, they heared little twinkles like they did with Tinker Bell. "Whoa, Terence stop it." The young teen said trying to catch the little light. "Uh, I don't think he likes me." Peter said walking backwards as the tiny little male fairy ranted at him. "Terence, You don't call people that, I thought you knew better." She Finally got him and out him in her hip poutch. "Sorry about that he never does that." She says looking down shamefully. "It's fine, uh, you never told me, uh, us your name." Peter said to her as he lifted her chin. "Sarah, Sarah Jane Smith." She said softly as their eyes met. "That's a beautiful name." She blushed they stayed there staring at each other 'til one of the boy's coughed and got their attention. "So, uh, you've heared stories about us?" Nibs asked as Peter and Sarah both blushed and looked away.

"Oh, yes, I always wanted to come to Neverland when i was younger then Terence came and brought me here." She smiled and let the sparrow man out of her poutch who landed on her shoulder and crossed his arms. "Oh, stop pouting you big baby." She said as she looked at him on her shoulder, as he huffed Tinker Bell found them and landed on Peter's own shoulder. "Oh, hey Tink, I want you to meet Sarah." Tink looked up but didn't look at Sarah she looked and Terence, she stood up and flew so fast across the way and tackeled Terence. Peter and Sarah reacted quickly as they where sent tumbiling to ground. Sarah caught them just in time she pulled them up to see Tink hugging Terence. "Oh Terence I thought I'd never see you again." Tink exclaimed as her arms stayed tight around his waist. "aw, Tink I missed you too." Terence then returned the hug as Sarah sat them on a tree stump. "Well look at that, our fairies know each other." Sarah smiled as the two little people hugged like it was their last day of living. "Sarah, would you like to come back with us so you could tell us a story?" Cubby asked shyly as he tugged on her hand. "Well, I'd love too, uh, if it's okay with Peter." The Lost Boy's all turned to Peter with big pouting eyes and their bottom lips out. "Please Peter, preety please?" He smiled and was about to answer when he heared her beg. "Yes, pretty Please Peter?" He looked up at her her eyes looked normal, but her lip was out just enough to brake him he shook his head and rubbed his eyes as Tink and Terence watched laughing slightly. "Ugh, fine I guess she can." they all yelled and ran around happily he watched them when he felt her kiss his cheek softly. "I knew you'd say yes." She whistpred in his ear.

He blushed a bright scarlet red and looked at her amazing grren eyes. He stood up strait and coughed. "Yeah well let's go before i change my mind." They soon left but they didn't know Hook was there watching. "I've got you now Pan." He snicered and disappired into the darkness.


End file.
